A Weird Role Play
by Libania Photine
Summary: Sootin and Tuggerella meet up with Mistoffelees (CATS FIC). Catherene and I (Chelsea) were both probably on a sugar rush, as we both are obsessed with "popsicles" as she calls them, a.k.a "Ice pops."


oh ok

::Both are talking::

Just remember, Dr. Tuggerella is ready for action.. well, until this spell wears off.. which is the one thing... MISTO DIDN'T TELL ME!! aHHHH!I'LL BE STUCK AS A PSYCHIATRIST 4EVER!!!!

Asarael86: oi!

Asarael86: *slaps forehead*

Asarael86: shall we get him or try to figure i out ourselves?

Asarael86: *says a spell and zapsthe computer, it turns into a bunny*

Asarael86: ;let's getmisto...

ChelTPring: Uhm.. yep... 

Asarael86: lets get misto

ChelTPring: My thoughts exaclty!

ChelTPring: Aren't u a conjurer?

ChelTPring: Well, duh, ya turned the compy into a bunny, a cute one @ that!

Asarael86: yep but pretty bad

ChelTPring: I noticed that...

Asarael86: lol

ChelTPring: c'mon, let's go!:runs off to da 'yard::

ChelTPring: MISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ChelTPring: YOU HERE?

Asarael86: Wait tuggs! I can only...hey wait I'm magic! *takes a flying leap and flies superfast ina cloud of sparkly dust to cath up with tuggerella

ChelTPring: (who wants to be misto?)

Asarael86: uh...

ChelTPring: (I'll do it... if yall want)

Asarael86: (ok)

ChelTPring: Misto:::comes out of the pipe:: What is it?::quite pissed.. was sleeping::

Asarael86: *grabs tuggs excitedly* she turned herself into a psyhiatrist!

Asarael86: Can you fix it?...

ChelTPring: Misto:: I told you not to try that without me!!::sigh::Why did I have to train you too.. well.. uhm.. here....::waves hands a "mysterious" way, and she changes back to normal::

ChelTPring: Tuggs:Thankies!

Asarael86: *smiles sweetly* thankyou mistoffelees!

ChelTPring: Misto: No prob. :-)

ChelTPring: Tuggs: Ooooooooooooo!Sootie and Misto, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

ChelTPring: First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes Misto with a kitten carrige!

Asarael86: *blushes and zaps tuggerella's tale*

ChelTPring: Ow!!::holds tail:: 

ChelTPring: Misto: ::chuckle: Cat fight!

Asarael86: *smiles wide* wellllll we'vegot to go *glares at tuggerella* DON'T we tuggerella?

ChelTPring: Tuggerella: No... I'm not busy... 

Asarael86: sooti: Well.....then...

Asarael86: uhm....

ChelTPring: How 'bout tea?Misto taught me how to conjure some up, and I wanna try it!!see if it works...

Asarael86: *looks at misto a little skeptically*

ChelTPring: Misto: **Wink**

Asarael86: *blushes* ok give it a whirl tuggs!

ChelTPring: ::deep breathe:: Ok.. here it goes! ::does some magical stuff, and a fancy pot of tea, some saucers, and some biscuts and jam show up:: Ta-da!

Asarael86: *picks up a bisquit and bites into it* preetyy mood uggerella

ChelTPring: Thanks!!:pours tea for everyone:: Thank Misto, he's the one who taught it to me!

ChelTPring: Misto: ::blushes::Awe, nothing really.. **looks at feet*

Asarael86: nonsense! it's hard to get tuggerella to plain LISTEN let alone teach!

ChelTPring: Tuggs: *insulted pout* No!! I listen!

ChelTPring: Misto:It was easy.. see, I kinda.. bribed her, sorta.. see, I told her if she would work hard.. oh.. nevermind.. there's a secret involved

ChelTPring: Tuggs: Mistoffelees! *glare*

Asarael86: what? huh?...

Asarael86: *puzzled*

ChelTPring: tuggs: Oh, nothing.**elbows misto** Right Mistoffelees....?

Asarael86: *looks at the tom paranoidly*

ChelTPring: Misto: ehhehhehhehh yep...

ChelTPring: misto: nothing @ all!

ChelTPring: Misto: Seriously, dojnt loose sleep over it.

Asarael86: alright

ChelTPring: Tuggs::takes a sip of tea: So, what's happening wth everybody?

Asarael86: not much...

Asarael86: waiting for the next jellicle ball really...

ChelTPring: misto:nothing.. cept da ball...

ChelTPring: tuggs:Life has been so boring lately!Well, that's only cuz Etcy is on holiday... so she isnt chasding Tugger, and... Pounci's been sick, so no practical jokes...

Asarael86: when is the next ball Tuggs? *sipping tea*

ChelTPring: Tuggs:Well, I've been doing those streaches you two were teaching me...

Asarael86: good kitten

ChelTPring: Misto:Great!

ChelTPring: Tuggs:I can almost do that tug of war thing standing up, without benbding my legs much...

Asarael86: takes time and practice don't iver do it....you have o dance at he ball..

ChelTPring: yeah... point...

ChelTPring: I almost pulled a ligament yesterday.. god. it hurt!

ChelTPring: Misto:did you warm up beforehand?

Asarael86: (for real)

ChelTPring: Tuggs: oopsies...

ChelTPring: (no)

ChelTPring: (I was doing a TOW and my knee hurt, but that's normal for me, my rightm leg is weaker than my left one...)

ChelTPring: Misto:you ok?

ChelTPring: Tuggs: Yup

BIC: Tuggs:::holds right ankle:: UGh... I must have twisted my ankle running here... 

Asarael86: Sooti: *panicked* bu-but you've got to dance with me at the ball tuggs! 

Asarael86: can you stand?! 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: I think.. ::gets up:: I think I can walk.. ::walks a little:: YAY!

Misto:Just lay off the ankle a little, ok?It might be weak still... 

Asarael86: sooti *conjurs crutch out of the air* 

Asarael86: use this if you have to, tuggerella 

ChelTPring: misto: Good job 

Asarael86: you can't get hurt 

Asarael86: thanx*blushes* 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: Thanks! ::sits back down, and leans the crutch next to the chair she's sitting on::

OOO!Someone likes Misto... 

Asarael86: sooti *uses telepathy so misto can't hear* shut up tuggs! you're embarassing me! 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: ::sighs, but stops:: So, what are we gonna do today?I'm bored. []

Misto: Well, I"m not sure, let's ask Sootie... Sootie? 

Asarael86: *jumps at the sound of misto's voice* uh...well, we could find tugger and pounci...go exploring and stuff...I dunno 

ChelTPring: ((I see we have a little crush, ey?))

Misto:: Ugh... not Tugger.. last night he took me to this nightclub, uh.. we were up till three! 

ChelTPring: I know I'm a little on the younger side, but he got me a fake id... 

ChelTPring: ...and introduced me to catnip.. ugh.. major hangover... 

Asarael86: *shrugs* what do you suggest then? 

Asarael86: find pounci? 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: how bout not?He's all, weird.. and.., weird.. how bout we all just go adventuring? 

Asarael86: *thinks to herself* adventuring alone with tuggerella and misto?! misto?! what could be worse?!.... 

ChelTPring: ((why worse?I thought they all were friends?)) 

ChelTPring: Misto: ::snapping fingers:: Earth to Sootie, do you read me Sootie?Are you back from the Jellicle Moon yet? 

Asarael86: ((he doesn'twant to becaught alone with loverboy)) 

Asarael86: yes!yes.....alright lets adventure 

Asarael86: ((*she)) 

ChelTPring: ((what do u mean, alone?Tuggerella's there!))

Tuggs: YAY! ::grabs crutch and get's up:: 

Asarael86: (tuggerella is not enough of a distraction)) 

Asarael86: ok we're off!...to where? 

ChelTPring: ((Ah.. so Sootie DOES have a thing for mist... well, he's mine!))

Asarael86: (((oh you wanna fight?[])) 

ChelTPring: Misto: Uhm.. how 'bout town?IT's not that nice of a day, and not that many people will be able to step on us...

Asarael86: ok 

ChelTPring: ((Oh, btw, how old in cat years is sootie? Tuggs is 12)) 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: Yeah! 

Asarael86: (sooti is 16)) 

ChelTPring: ((Ah.. and I portray Misto as about 17 or 18, sometimes 20... it depends my mood, how should I play him now?)) 

Asarael86: ((whatever youlie,hes ur char)) 

ChelTPring: ((I'll say.. 18, it's closer in age, k?)) 

ChelTPring: BIC: Misto:We beter be setting off now, I think, there arelot of streets, and I dont ewant to loose you lovely queens with the rushhour traffic on our way home. 

ChelTPring: Tuggs:::blushes:: 

Asarael86: alright...let's go *starts to conjure speed spell* 

ChelTPring: Tuggs:WAit for me!

Misto:::stops and waits for Tuggs:: C'mon, you can do it! 

Asarael86: try it! 

Asarael86: just concentrate on the spell 

ChelTPring: Tuggs:::slowly catches up, then trys to conjur a spell::Ta da!::is now speedier:: 

Asarael86: FASTER 

ChelTPring: ::tries another one::

Misto:Sootikin, don't rush her!She's mstill pretty young, and is just learning!::misto said, half scolding:: 

Asarael86: sooti*loks down scowling* just trying to help... 

ChelTPring: Tuggs::frusterated:: I can't go faster!

Misto:Dont' worry your just learning, it'll take time, plus ytour wounded... 

Asarael86: yea.....we can slow down *de-tensifies her spell* 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: Thanks, the spell I got right now is fine... 

Misto: Good.

ChelTPring: BIC: Misto:Ah. we're almost there

Asarael86: yup I see the biuldings 

ChelTPring: Tuggs:I hate being short!

((I should have had Misto saying that, being Jb's all petite n all...)) 

Asarael86: yes 

ChelTPring: Misto: ::picks Tuggs up:: 'ere we go! 

Tuggs:I can see em!I can see em! 

ChelTPring: ((I bet Sootie's pretty jealous.. lol)) 

Asarael86: ((infuriated lol)) 

Asarael86: *green with envy, uses a spellto levitate up to tuggs level* 

ChelTPring: ((lmao))

Tuggs:Jealous! 

ChelTPring: Misto:::laughs:: I think I've been hanging around your brother too much, nTuggerella!I have queens fighting over me! 

Asarael86: I am not jealous 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: then why'd ya levitate up here?Your either jealous, or showing off...

Misto: ::cracks up:: 

Asarael86: *fluffs fur* 

Asarael86: showing off 

Asarael86: *batts eyelashes at tuggs and ticks out toungue* 

Asarael86: *sticks 

ChelTPring: Tuggs:DO u hve an identity crisis?Misto's the guy, not me!I always though you were alittle... strange.

Misto:::hysterical:: 

Asarael86: yes well didn't you know...I have a fetish for big hair tuggs 

ChelTPring: ((I think I understood that....))

Misto: ::sparks fly::You.. guys.. crack... me.. up! 

Asarael86: don't explode 

ChelTPring: Tuggs:::snicker:: Now THAT is stoopid!He can't explode! 

Asarael86: sure he could *winks at misto* 

Asarael86: don't you know that about magic cats? 

Asarael86: we could all explode at any minute 

ChelTPring: Misto:you know I can't explo-oh, yup, sure could! 

Asarael86: yup 

Asarael86: *smiles at tuggs* 

ChelTPring: Tuggs: ::wide-eyed:: Oh.. my Goshhh!!!!!!! 

Asarael86: but don't worry 

ChelTPring: Misto:Yeah, you werent born magical...

Asarael86: there's a diff 

ChelTPring: Tuggs:Good!::calms down::Ahh!::jumps back::I.. car.. almost.. collide.. with, squah, I ALMOST GOT RAN OVER!!!

((did I sound like you when u saw the puffyjacket/hat?)) 

ChelTPring: Misto:Oh Everlating Cat!Are you ok?::checks her over::

((oooh, jealousy awaits!)) 

ChelTPring: Bic: Tuggerella: Oh.. my.... Goddddddddddddddddddddddddd.

Asarael86: what'sthe buzz?!

ChelTPring: ((tuggs almost got hit by a car))

Asarael86: ((i want to know what hurts))

ChelTPring: ((OOOOOOOOO))

ChelTPring: Tugs:Nothing, I just got scared.oh my Godddd oh my Godd...

Asarael86: *smiles to see tuggs is safe*

ChelTPring: Misto:You should be more careful Tuggerella!*frowns*

ChelTPring: Tuggs: I know, I was just sidetracked.

Asarael86: Well....that was quite intresting!

Asarael86: so what's next?!

ChelTPring: Misto:Uhm.. we cross the street, without getting hurt.::he smiled a bit::

Asarael86: *sighs* sounds like a plan... ::moves closer to Misto::

ChelTPring: Misto:::sigh::Why do I have to be such a ladies man? ::puts arm around Sootikin::

ChelTPring: Tuggs: EW!! Mushy Stuffz!

Asarael86: *dissipates from his arms with ablush and reapers beside tuggs* lets try to get across the street without having the kitten killed, ok?

ChelTPring: Misto:::sad sigh:: Oh.. oh-kay..... ::holds Tuggs hand to help her across::

ChelTPring: Tuggs: Misto!! I ain't 3!!I'm 12! ::shakes off his hand::

Asarael86: *floats lazily beside them across the street*\

ChelTPring: *holds

ChelTPring: ::all finally cross::

Asarael86: where are we now?..

ChelTPring: Misto: ::thinks:: Coner of Main St. and Drury

ChelTPring: ((sp?))

Asarael86: *corner

Asarael86: other then that looks good

Asarael86: Why don't we stop in the park? 

ChelTPring: ((it ok... u'se prob having a popsicle! []) 

Asarael86: darn ur good 

ChelTPring: BIC: Misto:Sounds good, whadda you say, Tuggs?

Tuggs: OK!**big jemima-ish smile**


End file.
